


Passion

by ionia



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionia/pseuds/ionia
Summary: Original posting date: Aug 18, 2020Teen and upDialogue only (again). Early relationship. Humour (?)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133990
Kudos: 4





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: Aug 18, 2020  
> Teen and up
> 
> Dialogue only (again). Early relationship. Humour (?)

“The courtesy visit, it’s what I do.”

“I can’t. Not when all eyes are on me anyway. This was… nice.”

“Isn’t that what the models are for? To get out early?”

“That… and appearances… and other stuff too.”

“Bruce!”

“What? I do actually get laid sometimes, Clark.”

“I thought that was just rumours.”

“A man has needs.”

“Pfft.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No! You do you, whatever.”

“You’re jealous. And bad at lying.”

“I just didn’t think… Nevermind.”

“You’re such a prude.”

"I am not. You just have a skewed frame of reference.”

“We’ve only gone on two dates anyway.”

“Ok, Now you’re just saying things to get to me- wait. You count Hal’s birthday party as a date?”

“Keep telling yourself what you want to hear, Clark.”

“That’s the only thing that keeps me sane around you.”

“Then don’t judge my sex life.”

“I have every right to. Two dates, you said it yourself.”

“Sure.”

“Jesus, you’re an asshole.”

“And you’re a stubborn moron.”

“Look at us, less than 5 minutes and we’re fighting again.”

“Isn’t that what we do best?”

“You challenge me, that’s what I like about you.”

“A fight is hardly a fun challenge, Clark.”

“Depends on the context. A tickle fight? Now that’s fun.”

“Hnn.”

“How’s this? We don’t fight, we discuss. It’s different.”

“We have arguments. Heated arguments.”

“Passionate… Arguments.”

“Clark! Clark… Mmmphh.”

“I love it when you argue passionately with me…”

“Just so you know, I haven’t so much as touched anyone since we started doing… this.”

“Good.”

“Of course, I have yet to see if it’s worth it.”

“See? You challenge me. I’ll just have to give you the best sex of your life now.”

“On the second date? Coming from a prude like you? I’m shocked.”

“There you go with that ‘second date’ again. And who said anything about tonight?”

“You did. Just now.”

“You manipulative bastard. Ok, screw walking. I’m flying you home.”


End file.
